Sgt. Paul Larutto
Sergeant Paul "The Tank" Larutto is a Level 4 Aug and Police Officer for Silver City. He's an exemplary officer, respected and loved by everyone he meets, and something of a folk legend. He's often cited as the positive roles Augs can play in society. Sgt. Larutto has the highest arrest record in the SCPD, including Aug criminals like Goliath. He has a wife, Denise, and a son, Jamie. History A former All-American football star, turned Marine, turned police officer, Paul Larutto was always trying to be the best he could be. Instilled with his strong moral compass by his father, an Army General, Paul made is a point to always pursue the greater good. Joining the force after his time as a Marine, Larutto was harassed and persecuted for resisting the extensive corruption in the force. Even the straight-laced police Captain, a friend to Larutto and his father, was unable to do anything. Brushing off the adversity, Larutto took the DeLance Street beat knowing it was the worst one, but wanted desperatly to make a difference. It was here that he was first partnered with Darius Mason. The two didn't like each other at first, Darius' unmotivated approach to police work grated Paul, but soon they became reluctant friends. in the end, they made each other grow. Larutto was hit with a massive dose of Promethean radiation while trying to save people after a huge piece of debris passed over downtown Silver City on C-Day only to touch down a few miles away. His life after was radically changed when he became an Aug. Rather than going vigilante, Paul used his power to do some real police work. He became great friends with Artemis, and helped her take down major street crime. He was a juggernaut in the criminal world, earning his nickname "The Tank" with his fellow cops and the media. When things went down, as with Goliath, he was sure to be on the scene. Larutto worked his way up the police ladder, the good press from his exploits helping public opinion, became a Sergeant despite the corrupt push against him, and now has the highest arrest record in Silver City history, making himself something of a folk legend. As Paul pursued more superhuman criminals, Darius stayed by his side. When Terrosky contacted them (some say coerced) about hunting down The Grim, who he considered property, Paul jumped at the chance. During an altercation Uptown, Darius was killed by the Grim. It's an event that still brutally haunts Paul. He still works with Masks and, in a frostier relationship, Terrosky to battle the city's prolific criminal element. Personality Paul is jovial and good spirited. He might not be the smartest guy in the room, but he always has the biggest heart. He's a man of duty, honor, and helping his fellow man. The well-being of others always comes first. He's also never afraid of a fight. If there's those that need fighting, he'll be the first to throw down. Even before he became nearly indestructable, his bravery knew no bounds.